Pretence
by Blaze
Summary: AU: BAus Angelus must pretend to be good to get in with Buffy and the scooby gang, can he resist falling for Buffy?


Title: Pretence.  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
Email: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Paring Buffy and Angelus, C/X.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the character's you will recognise. I do however own the plot.  
  
Summary: Angelus was made for a purpose. He pretends to have a soul to infiltrate Buffy's little group and destroy them but something happens. They fall in love  
  
Date completed: 28th April 2001  
  
Author's note: for this story Darla doesn't have the same relationship with Angelus, she loves him like a child not a lover. This was originally sent out as a challenge but I got the urge to write it my self, and I've strayed from the challenge on certain points. Cordelia hasn't lost her money and is nicer in this fic.  
  
Dedication: To every on who sent me feed back on thieves. Especially Elizabeth and Sol. And to Alicia for all her help with this story.  
  
Distribution: to the Land of denial , Leonie and my site. If you already have my stories, be my guest to take this anyone else please ask before you take it.  
  
Time line: AU Angel never got his soul. But it's in Buffy's last year of high school, so season three. Spoilers: none. Rating: slight language but nothing major.  
  
Pretence  
  
Part one A cave located on the out skirts of town overflowed with vampires. The dank shelter for the un-dead buzzed with proverbial life. Inside the cave the masses thinned as the cave went on. A large crevice blocked off with a man made door seemed quiet from the outside but the occupants of the room were busy planning.  
  
All the room consisted of a couch and workout equipment. In the room, a woman with shoulder length blond hair named Darla talked on the phone, a vampire in nature and a whore in life. Also in the room were two males. One named Angelus with a broad build, dark eyes and dark spiky hair, the other slender with light features went by the name Spike due to him torturing his victims with railroad spikes.  
  
The brunette male sat on a stone slab, naked from the waist up, sweat glistening on his bare chest and a towel resting around his neck. Panting slightly, he watched as the woman slammed down the phone.  
  
"Well?" the blond male asked in a British accent.  
  
"The lair on Crawford Street was just destroyed, only Sean made it out" Darla answered, anger evident in her voice.  
  
Spike growled in hatred, not just because of the obvious but because the slayer killed Drusilla, his sire and lover. He didn't care about the reason they were after the slayer all he cared about was the prospect of revenge.  
  
"Let's get them," Spike said.  
  
"He's not ready!" Stated Darla.  
  
"I am," confirmed the male with dark hair.  
  
Darla looked at her child and saw the hatred burning in the dark pools that are his eyes.  
  
"Okay, let the games begin." Spike and Angelus grinned.  
  
++  
  
Buffy head-butted the Vampire holding her arms and kicked the one advancing on her. She twirled around, stake in hand and plunged it into its unbeating heart.  
  
Two more approached her position, demon visages in place, one with a scar across his eye and another looking like a seventies reject. The other snarled and lunged at her. She turned sideways so it flew right past her and she kicked it in the back causing it to fall with force to the ground.  
  
The approaching two split and came at her from opposite sides. Buffy looked between them as they charged, just as they nearly reached her she jumped into the air and did a backwards summer salt, landing on the fallen vampire's back causing it to stop its attempt to get up.  
  
She crouched on it and stuck her stake into its heart, as the vampire exploded into a cloud of dust her feet were planted firmly on the ground. A man in his thirties, walking by the area heard fighting, so went to investigate.  
  
He saw as scar face held Buffy in a chokehold and the man in the seventies gear advancing on her. He shouted at them to stop. The noise distracted them; Buffy was in mid air about to kick when he shouted so as her feet made contact, scar face let go so she fell hard on the ground knocking the wind out of her.  
  
The gentleman ran to their location, scar face went to him and grabbed him by the neck. His empty corpse landed on the ground within seconds. The seventies reject took advantage of Buffy's fall and straddled her waist and held her arms above her head. She struggled for freedom, but with the force of the fall and being tired from fighting she just couldn't throw him off. But she fought, head whipping from side to side, eyes closed in concentration. The vampire struggled to keep hold of her.  
  
Buffy felt like it was the end when suddenly, she felt a fine layer of dust cover her body and she was free, she unclenched her eyes to see a man looming over her. Angelus placed the stake in his waistband then held out his hand; she reached up and took it so he pulled her up. They both felt the sensation as their hands touched, cold flesh meeting warm. She looked around for the other vampire but couldn't see it.  
  
Angelus looked her up and down sizing her up.  
  
+Much prettier than the last slayer! +  
  
"I took care of it," he said noticing her confusion.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just say I'm a friend," he answered cryptically.  
  
"Yeah well, maybe I don't need a friend," she told him.  
  
He began walking backwards away from her, "I never said I was yours."  
  
And before she knew it, he'd gone.  
++  
  
Part Two  
  
The blond slayer lay sprawled out on her bed phone firmly placed to her ear.  
  
"And then he just disappeared," she spoke down the phone.  
  
"Was he cute?" asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"Willow," she said exasperated. "That isn't the point," she continued.  
  
"Yeah but was he?" she probed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I had to keep my lips shut to stop myself from drooling," Buffy  
  
confessed.  
  
"Really, that hot?"  
  
"Yep, but he was all cryptic and I don't know anything about him."  
  
"Yeah but you want to," Giggled the red head spotting the wistful tone in her  
  
best friend's voice.  
  
"No comment," she stated.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be in the library I need to talk to Giles."  
  
"Okay see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy pressed the talk button ending the call and placed the receiver on the  
  
table next to her bed. She rolled on to her side and closed her eyes, going a  
  
sleep.  
  
++  
  
"So how did it go?" Darla asked.  
  
Angelus placed himself on the couch of the closed off room.  
  
"Fine," he answered.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I helped her slay, spoke briefly then left."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yeah, I told you. To gain their trust, it has to go slowly."  
  
"Angelus, I know what to do, I taught you everything you know."  
  
Angelus didn't make a comment on that, he just nodded slightly then made  
  
himself more comfortable on the couch.  
  
"What did you think of her? Do you think it will be easy or hard?"  
  
"Her fighting technique was very different to every other slayer I've fought.  
  
Her moves are spontaneous. She improvises. Her manner when she spoke is very  
  
different also, not polite and shy, but bold."  
  
"A slayer with her own mind? That could make things different," Darla mused.  
  
"A slayer is a slayer, they are no different from each other, they are all  
  
mindless drones controlled by the watchers."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you believe. I'll be back by dawn, I'm going on a hunt  
  
now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Darla left the room leaving Angelus to his own thoughts.  
  
++  
  
Buffy patrolled the graveyard, eyes scanning the vicinity for signs of demons.  
  
Angelus watched her from behind a tree, like he had done for the past two  
  
nights since their meeting. It was time to put his plan fully into action.  
  
+She'll never know what hit her + he thought.  
  
He stepped from behind the tree making him self visible to her.  
  
She looked in his direction the minute he moved. He walked to her his black  
  
duster flapping in the wind.  
  
He came to a stop in front of her and waited for her to speak.  
  
"You again," she said. "What's your deal?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked, not quiet sure what she meant.  
  
"Why did you help me the other night? Why are you in a cemetery at this time of night? You obviously know about vampires."  
  
"I want the same as you, to kill them all, I do know about vampires my family was murdered by one," he told her looking down as if hiding sadness but secretly smiling.  
  
+Yes, me. I killed them the minute I was turned. But it plays on her  
  
sympathy. + He thought.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"It was a long time ago, no big deal," he told her emphasising the long.  
  
"Oh, so is that why you kill them, for revenge?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said but not to the question she meant.  
  
"So, about the other night, I'm glad you happened to be there to help. How  
  
did you happen to be there?"  
  
"I was out walking, because I couldn't sleep and I heard the fight."  
  
"So what's you name?"  
  
"Angel, yours?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"So you're the slayer I guess, you must be from how you fought off the  
  
vampires."  
  
"Yeah, I am. But how did"  
  
"I know they existed? Well if you live around vampires enough you pick up on things."  
  
+And after you've killed a lot of them. +  
  
"Oh, so you know about watchers too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
+Killed a lot of them as well. +  
  
"Good because mine want's to meet you. I'm glad you already know about this stuff, because I hate explaining it."  
  
"You explain it a lot?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Enough! Let's get going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Angelus grinned inwardly, and was mentally patting himself on the back. He  
  
hadn't planned to meet the cowardly Watcher this soon.  
  
They began to walk off out of the cemetery.  
  
+She's playing right into my hands! Just like I knew she would +  
  
++  
  
They entered the building of the high school, making their way to the library.  
  
"Giles," Buffy called as she pushed through the doors.  
  
Giles came out of his office book in one hand and a mug in the other.  
  
"You bellowed," he spoke.  
  
"Giles this is Angel, the guy who helped me the other night."  
  
"Oh, how nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah you too," Angel said sincerely. This was the man he came to kill. That  
  
is after extracting the information he needed.  
  
Watchers told slayers what to do, using them as tools. Watchers didn't have  
  
the balls to do the dirty work themselves so used young girls instead [not  
  
that he had a problem with that]. Also this watcher happened to know where  
  
the book containing the spell to remove all free will from humans, mating  
  
them slaves.  
  
Giles looked at Angelus.  
  
"Have we met?" Giles asked recalling the other man's face.  
  
"I don't think so," Angelus answered.  
  
"You look awfully familiar," Giles said.  
  
"I guess I have one of those faces."  
  
"Yes, well," Giles said then changed the subject. "I'm glad you were there to  
  
help."  
  
Angel looked at him closely seeing the worried look, and wondered why it was there.  
  
"So why were you there?"  
  
"Well, when I was younger my parents were killed by a vampire. Since then  
  
I've made it my job to kill them." He lied.  
  
"Hum," Giles said.  
  
"So you know who he is can I go now?" Buffy moaned.  
  
"Fine go back on patrol, while I talk to Angel here."  
  
"I patrolled already, and mom wants me home early tonight for some quality  
  
time."  
  
"Very well, but do extra tomorrow."  
  
Buffy smiled and jumped off the table.  
  
"Thanks Giles."  
  
"I'm going to leave too." Angelus said.  
  
+ I can't stay here another minute. +  
  
"I'll walk ya," Buffy offered.  
  
They left the room then the school.  
  
"You don't have to walk me home I can look after myself," Angelus told her  
  
hoping she'd take the hint.  
  
"Yeah well it's the least I can do for you saving my life."  
  
"I didn't do much, you could have saved yourself."  
  
+ Maybe. +  
  
"Maybe, but it was you who did it."  
  
Angelus smiled at her.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's just that you're nothing like I imagined. You have your own mind. Do  
  
your own thing and you live with your parents? Why are you different."  
  
"Well, I was called when I was fifteen, but I didn't know anything about  
  
vampires, slayers or demons. I'd lived a normal life, high school. Friends,  
  
cheerleading. I live with my mom; my dad lives in LA. When I was first called  
  
I rebelled against it. I refused to slay, because it was ruining my image.  
  
But I eventually listened to Giles and started slaying but only when is  
  
suited me. After I was killed by the Master I embraced it, I knew it was my  
  
destiny and all that crap so I did more slaying. But I didn't want to loose  
  
myself. So I still go to school, I still have friends and I don't let the  
  
watchers tell me what to do. Giles is cool though, he was fired for loving me  
  
like a daughter."  
  
"You really are different from other slayers. You said the Master killed you,  
  
so how are you here now?" he asked, he really was curious. He hadn't known that.  
  
"He drank from me and dropped me in a pool of water and I drowned. My friend  
  
Xander found me and did CPR. When I came to, I was stronger and more  
  
confident. His hypnotising no longer worked on me. So that's why there are  
  
two slayers."  
  
"There's two?"  
  
+How come I wasn't told about that? +  
  
"Yeah, but Kendra is like other slayers, even has the hand book. Which, by  
  
the way, I've never read."  
  
Angelus chuckled at her look.  
  
"What? Okay, so I'm not a normal slayer but I still deserve to look at the  
  
handbook," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
Angelus chuckled again and Buffy joined him.  
  
"You know I just told you my life story and I barely know you," she said  
  
seriously.  
  
Angelus gave her a smile. They stopped walking and ended up in front of a  
  
flight of stairs leading downwards.  
  
"This is me," he told her and pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Well I better go," she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy moved to leave but went up to Angelus and kissed him on the cheek  
  
before running off.  
  
Angelus lifted his hand to his check touching the spot her lips had touched.  
  
+What the? +  
  
He entered his fake apartment; they had bought it for occasions like this.  
  
The room only consisted of a bed, a couch and a kitchen with few items in it;  
  
he opened the fridge removing the fake back and pulled out a packet of blood.  
  
He hadn't had the chance to have a drink earlier. He retired to the bed and  
  
lay on it drank his blood then tossed the bag on the floor. He placed his  
  
arms behind his head and rested on them.  
  
His plan was working perfectly; the slayer was beginning to trust him she  
  
showed it by telling him about her self. But he was confused; the slayer  
  
didn't take orders from her watcher. Everything he'd been told about slayers  
  
and seen from meeting one or two wasn't true for this girl. She showed  
  
originality.  
  
His task was to befriend the slayer and find out about the book from her  
  
watcher then kill him, he was the one sending her out to kill his kind but  
  
this didn't ring true for the slayer and watcher.  
  
To say he was confused would be an understatement he needed to know more before he acted.  
  
+May be it won't be as dull as I thought it would be! + he thought and  
  
grinned to him self.  
  
++  
  
Part Three  
  
Buffy's body moved to the music, her eyes closed. Willow and Xander were with her, they laughed and were having fun.  
  
Her mind wasn't on the music or her friends though, all her mind would think about was the mysterious man she had met only a few short days ago.  
  
Angelus stepped into the bronze and was immediately hit with the aroma of  
  
blood radiating off the warm teenagers.  
  
He could see her instantaneously. All male eyes were looking at her so she  
  
wasn't hard.  
  
The thought of other men looking at her, strangely, made him angry, deciding not to think about it, he ignored the issue.  
  
He made his way to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her out  
  
of her revive.  
  
Buffy looked at him eyes locked with his, they drifted closer. And she  
  
tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders and almost on instinct he  
  
circled her waist.  
  
He didn't know what he was doing, and neither did she. He'd only gone to see  
  
if she was going patrolling but when he saw her dancing he couldn't resist.  
  
He needed to be close to her.  
  
He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Their bodies  
  
moved perfectly together.  
  
Everything evil in him was screaming 'this is wrong' and 'don't do this push  
  
her away'. But he couldn't do that, there was a pull on him to hold her and  
  
he couldn't deny the feeling.  
  
Willow and Xander moved away felling like they were intruding on something  
  
private.  
  
Buffy and Angelus had moved to the edge of the dance floor. They pulled apart slightly as the music stopped playing.  
  
He took her hand and led her out of the bronze.  
  
They stopped not far away, she looked at him questioningly. He moved loser  
  
to her and lifted her chin so her eyes were trained on his. Her heartbeat  
  
sped up and his ears felt like they would explode from the noise. He didn't  
  
care however as he lowered his head, she stood on her tiptoes and their lips  
  
met. It started off slow and eventually passion took over. Angelus could feel  
  
his demon rising and his face beginning to change. He pulled away from her  
  
and turned his head so she couldn't see.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" she asked reaching out and touching his face.  
  
His head was spinning from the kiss and he didn't want to look at her, he  
  
didn't want to see the disgust he would certainly see if she saw his face but  
  
he turned his head and looked at her.  
  
He felt ashamed! Ashamed of his demon visage and he didn't know why.  
  
She screamed so loud it could be heard in side the Bronze. But being  
  
Sunnydale no one paid any attention accept Willow and Xander who looked at each other then ran out in to the ally and towards the scream.  
  
Angelus jumped on the drainpipe and scaled the building.  
  
Buffy stood in shock, she didn't even hear Willow and Xander talking to her  
  
or feel them led her home.  
  
++  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked.  
  
"He's a vampire!" she said coming around some.  
  
"Who is?" Xander asked.  
  
"Angel, we were kissing and he pulled away, when he looked at me he had a  
  
vampire face."  
  
"Oh Buffy," Willow said before hugging her friend.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it. Okay so I didn't know in the sense that he's a vampire  
  
but I knew something was up with him. So it's slay time, I'll get the stakes."  
  
"Xander, can't you see she's upset."  
  
"Why, come on Buff a good slay will make you feel better."  
  
"Xander leave it," Willow ordered.  
  
"What's the problem?" he asked confused.  
  
"I love him," Buffy said.  
  
"But you've known him all of five minutes."  
  
"Sometimes all it takes is a look to know," Willow told him.  
  
He looked at her disgusted and left.  
  
Buffy didn't even notice she just stayed where she was staring right in front  
  
of her.  
  
"Willow could you leave me alone?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"I just want be alone."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered but not really hearing the question.  
  
Willow left the house giving one last look to her friend.  
  
++  
  
Angelus entered the lair taking in the looks the other vampires gave him,  
  
they knew the plan yet couldn't understand why he would kill his own. Yet  
  
non-of them would say anything or face the wrath of 'the scrooge of Europe'  
  
"Angelus," Darla called sensing him though the bond they shared her being his sire.  
  
"Coming," he called back.  
  
"Give me an up date," she told him when he got into her room.  
  
"She knows I'm a vampire!"  
  
"What? How?" she asked panicked.  
  
"We were fighting and my face changed. But don't worry I have a plan remember you knew about the soul."  
  
"And you think she will believe it?"  
  
"Yeah, I know she will."  
  
"And what makes you so sure she won't just stake you on sight."  
  
"I just know."  
  
Darla knew that tone, so she didn't question him on it.  
  
++  
  
Angelus sat alone in his room, the book he'd been reading placed on the bed  
  
in an upside down v to keep his place.  
  
His mind was loud with thoughts, he could stop thinking about the glimmer of feeling he had felt. It had disturbed him, he hadn't noticed when he felt it  
  
but now he thought about it, it did. As a demon he shouldn't be able to fell  
  
things like that. He wanted to run away and never come back; he'd never been scared before but that one feeling had scared him a lot.  
  
He wanted to tell Darla the watch didn't know anything and that they should  
  
leave but he knew she wouldn't believe it.  
  
+No! I have to go through with it. It was probably someone I ate. Yeah that  
  
crack head outside the bronze. + Angelus told himself.  
  
He picked his book up and settled himself on it and tried to finish it.  
  
++  
  
Angelus Knocked on Giles door, hoping the watcher hadn't yet found out about his true nature.  
  
Giles opened the door rubbing his eyes like he'd been reading for hours.  
  
"Giles I need to talk to you."  
  
When Giles realized who it was his eyes flew open and his mind became clear.  
  
"Get away!" Giles told him hatred lining his steady voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I know who you are and I will not invite you into my home."  
  
"I can explain!" Angelus told him making his voice sound desperate for effect.  
  
Giles slammed the door in his face, and Angelus walked away.  
  
+ I should have got here sooner. + He chilled himself  
  
|++ | |  
  
++  
  
Part Four  
  
Buffy stood still in the graveyard.  
  
She could feel him looking at her, "Angelus." She shouted, "I know you're there, I feel you watching me."  
  
He came out from the shadows and stood in the moonlight.  
  
"So you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"I did some research on you, I know how you've maimed, killed and tortured. I know how you've killed slayers keeping them alive for days on end in constant pain. How could you? Is that what you had planned for me? To kidnap me?"  
  
"No, that was never my intention!" he said forcefully, and it was true that really wasn't the plan.  
  
"And you expect me to believe you?" she asked.  
  
"Please just let me explain," he begged commending him self on his acting skills.  
  
Buffy nodded and pulled herself up on to a head stone.  
  
"Around a hundred years ago I was like how you said, I killed, I maimed and did everything else you read about. But I went too far and killed the wrong person. She was a gypsy a favourite among her clan. She was a beautiful creature but not the sharpest tool in the shed. The elders of the clan found out I was the one who murdered their beloved daughter and they cursed me. Gave me a soul so I would have a conscience."  
  
"Really?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes really! Tell me when you were doing your research did you see any reports on me killing in the last hundred years?"  
  
"Well, no but that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Maybe not, but I could have killed you on many occasions and I haven't doesn't that tell you anything?"  
  
Buffy hesitated before answering this time, "Say I believe you, how do I trust you?"  
  
"You don't, trust is earned. I should have told you from the start but I didn't think you would have accepted me."  
  
Buffy didn't reply to that just nodded slightly. She needed to test him, she had to give him an opportunity to hurt her and see if he would take it. Buffy jumped off the head stone and walked towards him, and stopped just a foot away. She cocked her head to one side bearing her throat to him.  
  
Angelus knew what she was doing so stayed still and made no movement to do anything.  
  
When she was satisfied with his unmoving answer she put her head straight and stepped back.  
  
She raised her hand forward and he took it and shook it, in a gesture of peace.  
  
++  
  
One week went, then another week, and another, then another passed and he and Buffy were getting along great. They had got close, well as close as they could get with him lying to her at every turn. But her friends where a different story, they watched him like a hawk whenever they were near and questioned him at every turn. He'd been trying to prove himself to the watcher, so getting the information would be easier but there was no hope.  
  
Giles cared too much about his charge and seeing her befriend the vampire went against everything he'd ever known and believed.  
  
To Angelus relief he hadn't had a repeat session of what happened in the bronze.  
  
Angelus had told Darla all he had learnt, about Giles not being able to control the slayer and them being different, at first she had believed him and had even seen a problem in it. But now she'd changed her mind, telling him using his own words 'a slayer's a slayer'. He knew this was wrong but  
  
didn't push.  
  
Deciding that getting in the watcher's good books was a dead end plan, he changed tactics and focused all his attentions on Buffy.  
  
He met her every night and he could see the trust was coming back, and he revealed in it.  
  
But he also felt the attraction, from her to him and vice versa. It was becoming a problem. Whenever he was around her he was glad he didn't need to breathe otherwise it would become an issue.  
  
He didn't know where is came from or why it was there and when he was near her he didn't care. All he could think about was her, and unbeknownst to him she felt the same.  
  
Angelus approached the slayer in question and she turned to greet him a smile on her face as always.  
  
"Hey," she called.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked interested.  
  
"Okay I suppose, but Snyder is totally getting on my nerves. I don't know what his problem is but I wish he'd get over it."  
  
"May be he doesn't have a problem, I have it on good authority that some people are naturally arse holes."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Are the others still on your case?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, especially Giles and Xander. Willow's still not sure but Cordelia's being surprisingly supportive. I asked her why and she mumbled something about dating Xander."  
  
"Are they getting to you?" he asked moving closer.  
  
"A bit," she answered him.  
  
The movement of the ground under her feet ended the conversation.  
  
She moved back wards and pulled out her stake. A muddy hand pushed it's way though the ground and flexed its fingers, the ground moved more and soon a body could be seen. With little effort she reached forward and plunged her stake in to its heart. A rustle in the bushes made the vampire and the slayer  
  
turn around.  
  
Three vampires exited the bush and saw the messed up ground, then charged.  
  
Buffy and Angelus got ready to fight, the vampires got closer so Buffy and Angelus rushed at them meeting them head on. With the two of them fighting side by side there was no chance for the other  
  
vampires. They were soon dust.  
  
Angelus looked over to Buffy to see if she was all right, and she was.  
  
He moved closer feeling the need to be nearer, apparently she felt it too as she moved to him as well.  
  
Their lips met in a slow kiss, which soon turned into fire, each battling the other. Her arms reached around his neck and her hands pulled at his hair, while his circled her waist pulling her closer. But Buffy, being human needed to breathe so they pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long," she confessed.  
  
"Me too," he replied honestly.  
  
They both gave a short laugh.  
  
"Not meaning to go all high school on you but does this mean we're going out? I mean we practically have been for a while now."  
  
"I guess we have."  
  
+This is going slightly off the plan. But hey I can have some fun while on the job, and it may work to my advantage." He kissed her once more and pulled away, he took her hand and led her out of  
  
the cemetery.  
  
The confusion he'd been feeling for so long suddenly evaporated. The kiss had cleared his mind. He wanted her, that much he's known but know he needed her. When he slept he thought of her, when awake he thought of her. Killing hadn't given him any satisfaction either. It was like she was a drug, her presence  
  
intoxicating. To feel whole he had to be with her. He may be evil but he knows how to survive and letting go of her would kill him.  
  
+Now my only problem is Darla. +  
  
++  
  
Darla growled from the pit of her stomach, she'd watched the scene unfold right in front of her. She couldn't believe it. He was brought here to kill, not make googley eyes with the slayer.  
  
She knew it wasn't an act, she could tell from the intensity of the attraction between the two.  
  
"I'll have to take matters into my own hands," she said out loud.  
  
++  
  
They'd gone to the bronze and found a table sitting alone talking, in a corner of the club.  
  
"Angel I know this is probably really too soon to say any thing but," she paused and took a deep breath "I love you."  
  
Angelus sat quietly and tried to process those three words. Had she really said them or had he imagined it.  
  
"Okay I guess it was too soon," she said embarrassed. The words were foreign to him. No one had ever told him that before in the context she meant them. The evil in him seemed to shrink slightly at the words.  
  
Angelus silenced her by putting a finger over her lips. She raised her eyes to meet his, waiting too see what he would do.  
  
"I feel it too," he told her not saying the words but expressing them anyway.  
  
"I don't know why or how, but I feel it," he said. And that was the truth, vampires are in capable of loving. Or so he had thought.  
  
"You're not like other vampires you have a soul Angel, and with it, the ability to love."  
  
He pulled away from her at her words, knocking his chair over in the process.  
  
"Angel what's wrong?" she asked wondering if it was something she said.  
  
"Nothing, I, I have to go." He said in a hard tone.  
  
"What? Why? Go where?"  
  
"Out," he said abruptly before storming out of the bronze.  
  
"Angel," she called but it was no use he'd already left.  
  
Angelus had almost convinced himself that he felt love for her, but she was right. Vampires can't love, so why should he be any different.  
  
+It's an obsession! Like Drusilla. Only this time there is more intensity. +  
  
++  
  
He walked quietly into the lair not wanting another interrogation from Darla, she'd been on his case about taking so long to 'get the information, then take advantage of the vulnerable slayer'. He'd made it into his room when he heard her voice booming loud and bold through the walls.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Darla asked.  
  
He could here murmurs erupt and then quieted.  
  
"Good, I want every available vampire ready to go in five minutes, Go!"  
  
+Why does she want them? + He thought.  
  
He moved out of his room and rounded the corner; he could hear Darla and Spike talking.  
  
"So were finally gonna get the bitch?" he heard Spike say.  
  
"Yes, my boy, we are."  
  
That was all he needed to hear and he was off.  
  
++  
  
Part Five  
  
Angelus ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and then some.  
  
He made it to the high school building but it was too late. Darla and her crew where already there.  
  
+They must have used the sewers + he mused.  
  
He knew what he had to do, and the thought didn't bother him.  
  
For over a hundred years they had been a family to him. Darla and Spike, but when they threatened Buffy's life he almost didn't care about what he'd have to do to save her.  
  
Darla, he cared for in some way. He had to she being his sire; they shared a bond that could never be questioned. They'd been lovers all of his undead life, but that were all. She seemed to care for him like a mother would a son, but you just have to look at mortal families too see that connection isn't all it's cracked up to be. And she had Spike.  
  
Spike, he was Drusilla's, child but they shared a friendship. Drusilla had wanted a companion for herself in making Spike but Angelus and he had become like brothers. Spike was used to cover up any of Angelus killings in the last hundred years so Angelus would be thought dead. Angelus had been trained in the art of manipulation. He was to be inserted into the Watcher/ Slayer phenomena to find out where the book was. So all his killings couldn't be pinned on him if he hoped to gain trust. So Spike's reputation boomed and covered Angelus so he would be thought dead.  
  
He heard sounds of a battle and went in, keeping to the shadows. Staking  
  
minions when he could.  
  
He reached the library but was too late, Buffy and her friends had been  
  
beaten by sheer numbers and where being held still by vampires.  
  
Angelus had taken out the perimeter guards leaving maybe ten in the library not including Darla and Spike.  
  
"Spike, kill the watcher and I want the Girl, the others are free rain."  
  
"No," Angelus yelled coming from the shadows. "Spike I thought I taught you, to always guard your perimeter."  
  
"I did, I guess minions aren't as good as they used to be."  
  
"Angelus my boy, what ever are you doing here?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Funny I was going to ask you the same question."  
  
"Well I was tired of waiting."  
  
Buffy looked at him curiously.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
He couldn't look at her, after her saying he was different because he had a soul he panicked. He didn't have a soul and for a demon to love was against the laws of nature and it scared him. He was going to leave and never see her again but his fear was forgotten the minute he knew she was in trouble.  
  
"You were doing so well, Angelus. Gained the trust of the slayer but you were taking so long. I wanted it to be over," she said looking pointedly at Buffy.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh honey," Darla cooed. "It was all a plan, he was here to infiltrate your little gang and destroy you," she told Buffy taking pleasure in her pain.  
  
"No," Buffy said. Not believing her.  
  
"Yes, my sweet."  
  
"I warned you Buffy but did you listen? No of course not."  
  
"Xander," Cordelia hissed.  
  
"It's not your fault slayer, he's very persuasive."  
  
"Darla," Angelus growled. "Leave now."  
  
"And why would I do that? When everything I want is here," she told him lifting her arms guesturing to the people in the room.  
  
Angelus looked at Buffy and she knew what it meant. He punched Darla and Buffy broke free, she dispatched one of the ones holding her and got to Giles and helped him.  
  
Giles got the others free and they staked what they could but Buffy ordered them to leave, and they knew not to argue with her when she used that tone. They ran so Buffy and Angelus was left fighting.  
  
"Is it true?" she asked between punches.  
  
"Yes," he replied honestly.  
  
Her anger fuelled her and she was picking away at them.  
  
"But not anymore!" he told her and she could tell it was true.  
  
She knew he felt the same as she did, only he wouldn't admit it and now she knew why.  
  
There were five vampires left including Darla and Spike. The latter two seemed to be enjoying the show; they stood at the side watching.  
  
Buffy swept the feet from under the blond vampire and jumped up summer salting over the small one. She swivelled and staked it in the back causing it to explode into a cloud of dust. The one on the floor got to its feet and lunged at her but she moved to the side and it rammed it's self on her stake.  
  
Angelus punched his vampire in the face and smirked after hearing a satisfying rack, indicating he had broken its jaw. The vampires hands flew to its face trying to stop the pain unsuccessfully. Angelus took advantage and plunged his stake into its heart.  
  
he minions were no more so Buffy and Angelus squared off against Darla and Spike.  
  
"Why did you do it mate?" Spike asked.  
  
"Love makes you do the wacky!" he told the younger vampire quoting something Buffy had said.  
  
"She killed Dru," Spike shouted while clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me any more."  
  
Spike lunged at Angelus while Darla went for Buffy.  
  
Spike and Angelus fought it out neither gaining the upper hand, while on the other side of the library Darla took advantage of Buffy's distraction and tripped her, then straddling her.  
  
"Don't make me fight like a girl!"  
  
"What?" Darla asked.  
  
"This," Buffy dug her nails hard in to the flesh of Darla's hands.  
  
Darla pulled her hands away screaming in pain and Buffy grabbed her hair rolling it around her hand to get a better grip keeping her down. She pulled on the hair lifting it up the pushed her head down roughly several times.  
  
Angelus kept his restraint, he might not be the vampire he used to be but he was still Spike's Friend.  
  
"Don't make me do this," Angelus told him.  
  
"I'm not making you do anything youâEre the one that's gone turn coat."  
  
"Answer me this, if I was about to kill Drusilla what would you do?"  
  
"I'd bloody murder you," Spike spoke.  
  
"And why is it you'd kill me over Drusilla?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
Angelus waited patiently for him to get the point, and apparently he had as Spike stooped fighting.  
  
"Really?" Spike asked dumb founded.  
  
"Really," Angelus confirmed. "Now would you wish me the same fate, to be with out the one I love?"  
  
"No because that is the worse pain any one could endure. I'll leave now but if I ever spy one single hair on her head I won't hesitate," he threatened.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you too, but I don't think I have to worry," he said with a smirk and pointed to where Buffy was bashing Darla's head into the floor.  
  
"I think you might be right, she has spunk that one," Spike told him then made his way to leave. "Bye Angelus, hope to never see you again!"  
  
"Same here," Angelus called to the retreating figure.  
  
"Buffy I think she's unconscious."  
  
Angelus knelt down next to Buffy taking her hands gently in to his.  
  
Buffy looked at him and then back to Darla.  
  
"Come on," he told her.  
  
Buffy shuck her head and took the stake from her pocket and looked at it as if it were a foreign object, then held the thick end in her hand and plunged it in to the blonde vampires heart letting out a war cry as she did so.  
  
Angelus watched in horror as the woman he loved killed his sire.  
  
Buffy watched as the dust settled on the ground and followed a tiny speck as it rose from the rest, as it past Angeluses head her eye moved on to him and she hugged him fiercely to her.  
  
His arms stayed at his sides, he felt a whole in him like a huge chunk of flesh had just been cut out using a spoon.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
He pushed her away from him," You killed her."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Yeah, so," he mimicked. "She was my sire Buffy you have no idea what that means." He stood up swiftly.  
  
Buffy followed his actions and stood up also.  
  
"She was going to kill me, us."  
  
"She would have never hurt me, and I would have never let her hurt you." He told her in a low dangerouse tone.  
  
"That is not true, she could have killed me," Buffy took a deep breath. "Look I don't know what it's like but she's gone. I can't help that."  
  
"Let me ask you this, if I were to go and kill your mother would you just deal with it?"  
  
"No, but that's different."  
  
"Like you said before you don't know what it's like."  
  
"Look I'm really sorry, I acted on instinct. I couldn't just let her go! She came in here captured my friends and was going to taucher my watcher."  
  
Angelus looked to the ceiling, he was still angry but he understood. He hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised in to her hair. "But I don't know how long it will take me to deal with this."  
  
"You had a right to be angry, and I understand if you want space," Buffy told him in a low voice.  
  
He thought about that for a second, he knew he didn't want space. Loosing Buffy would have thrice the effect of loosing Darla.  
  
"I don't want that."  
  
"Good," Buffy sighed in relief.  
  
"You said you acted on instinct. Does that mean I have to watch my back?"  
  
Angelus asked seriously.  
  
"Never, my senses read different when you're around. I guess that's what I didn't know you were a vampire from the beginning."  
  
Angelus gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Well that's good then."  
  
"What did she mean?" she asked referring to Darla.  
  
"I was supposed to gain your trust and find out where a certain book is. I could make humans slaves, unable to go against any vampire. But after I met you, I couldn't go through with every thing. I'm sorry I lied."  
  
"It's okay," she told him as she pulled away just enough to look at him properly. "If it wasn't for the plan we never would have met."  
  
"Good point but still."  
  
"Shush," Buffy said and placed a finger over his lips. "It's of the past, what we have is the future."  
  
He smiled under her finger and pulled her back to him.  
  
++  
  
Buffy walked to Giles' house with Angelus in tow, she opened the door and went in but he had to stay, due to him not being invited.  
  
"Giles," Buffy called softly.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, thank God," she heard him say, then saw him as he Xander, Cordelia and Willow came from in the kitchen.  
  
They all engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug, before pulling away and inspecting her for injuries.  
  
Xander's eyes wandered to the still open door and saw Angelus standing there.  
  
"What's he doing here?" he asked, his voice raised.  
  
"Don't start Xander! If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be alive."  
  
"We wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place if it wasn't for him. They knew our weaknesses, thanks to that blood sucker."  
  
"Okay, so maybe you have a point, but he was there when it mattered."  
  
"Buffy you can't be serious," Giles spoke.  
  
"He helped us escape, doesn't that count for something?" Xander and Giles shook their heads.  
  
"Buffy I forbid you from ever seeing him again!" Giles demanded.  
  
"You can't do that," she told him.  
  
"If you do not desist in seeing that creature, I don't want to see you any more," Giles told her, with a slight crack in his voice.  
  
"But Giles"  
  
She was cut off by Xander, "And that goes for me, too."  
  
"How can you do this too me?" she asked her eyes welling up with unshed tears. "Willow?" she said.  
  
Willow looked away, silently telling Buffy that it went for her too.  
  
"You have to choose Buffy us or the killer," Xander gave her the ultimatum his voice like stone.  
  
"You can't ask me to do that," she told them.  
  
"We just did now choose."  
  
++  
Part Six  
  
"You guys are my best friends can't you understand that I love him," she said, but still they didn't show a sign of forgiveness.  
  
Buffy looked at her friends one last time then ran out of the room.  
  
"Buffy," Angelus called.  
  
He looked after his love then took a step closer to the invisible barrier.  
  
"And you say I'm the soulless one. You should take a look at yourselves before you pass judgements on others." With that said, he took off after her.  
  
Cordelia walked forward towards the door as if to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Xander asked.  
  
"Somewhere that isn't here," she said, then stepped out of the house. "You call yourselves her friends," she said with a hint of disgust lacing her voice. "You know you can't help whom you love," she said looking pointedly at Xander then left in the same direction as the Vampire and the slayer had gone.  
  
++  
  
Cordelia found them in Restfield Cemetery; Buffy huddled next to a grave with Angelus trying to soothe her.  
  
"Is she okay?" Cordelia asked the vampire.  
  
"I guess. How come you're here?"  
  
"I know what it's like to be dissed and dismissed by your friends because of who you love, plus Buffy's a pretty good judge of character and if she say's you're okay, then that's fine with me."  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"Leaving?" Cordelia said cutting him off. "No I wouldn't, but get her to call me okay."  
  
Cordelia left leaving Angelus and Buffy alone.  
  
"Why did they do that?" Buffy asked voice laced with tears.  
  
"Because they fear what they don't understand."  
  
"But they're my friends, they should trust me to make the right decision. I know you would never hurt me."  
  
"I know it too, but they don't trust me and I don't think there is anything I can do, to make them trust me."  
  
"You shouldn't have to, you're worth more than all of them put together."  
  
Angelus smiled at her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Home?" he asked.  
  
"Home," she confirmed.  
  
++  
  
Buffy got in the house followed by Angelus; they stopped in the hallway while  
  
they said their goodbyes.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Angelus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come over after sunset."  
  
"Okay I'llâE¦"  
  
"Buffy," Joyce's' voice asked.  
  
"Oh hi mom," Buffy spoke.  
  
"I've just had a phone call from Mr Giles," she said.  
  
"And what, prey tell, did he have to say?" Buffy asked though gritted teeth already knowing the answer.  
  
"He was informing me about Angelus here," she replied.  
  
"Oh really, and do you agree with him?"  
  
"I most certainly do."  
  
"But mom, you don't understand."  
  
"I do, he's a monster Buffy. And he will hurt you."  
  
"He wonâEt. And you can't stop me from seeing him."  
  
"Go to your room now, youâEre grounded and I will take you to and from school."  
  
Buffy leaned forward pecking Angelus on his cheek and whispering 'half an hour ' in his ear before running up the stairs in tears.  
  
"I want you out of my house now, you are not welcome here again."  
  
"But Mrs Summers, your daughter is old enough to make her own choices and you  
  
are hurting your relationship with her by separating us."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You'll see," he told her cheekily before leaving the house and rounding the  
  
corner to be under Buffy's bedroom.  
  
A little while later the blond slayer threw a bag out of the window then  
  
jumped out of it her self. Landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
Buffy looked back up to her room then to him, "Very."  
  
He picked up her bag and they left.  
  
++  
  
"Is Cordelia there please?" Buffy asked the butler.  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
The butler retreated into the house and returned a little while later, he  
  
asked Buffy to follow him and he led her to Cordelia's room.  
  
"Hi," Buffy said when they reached it.  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"Well I know we've never really got along but could I crash here? Giles  
  
called my mom and she gave me an ultimatum. So I left. Only she doesn't know  
  
yet."  
  
"Sure you can stay, it's not like mom and dad will notice anyway."  
  
"Thank you, you know you've really come through for me. I guess it's in  
  
situations like this you really find out who your friends are."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to piss off the only protection there is against the  
  
demons now did I?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
"Actually he's outside, waiting to see if you'd let me stay. He offered but  
  
I'm not ready to be in this serious a relationship yet."  
  
"Got ya, so should I invite him in?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Course not. Angelus I invite you into my home."  
  
Angelus climbed through the window and went to Buffy standing behind her he  
  
draped his arms over her shoulder resting his head on her head.  
  
"You going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," she assured him.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
He came round her and kissed her full on the lips, they pulled apart after  
  
Cordelia's coughing.  
  
"We get the point," Buffy side smiling at the brunette.  
  
"Bye," Angelus said kissing her nose then leaving.  
  
"Do I have to lock your window?" Cordelia asked joking.  
  
"No," Buffy protested.  
  
"Hum huh. Come on I'll take you to you room."  
  
"I get my own room?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Cordelia like it was wrong to think anything else.  
++ Seven  
  
Buffy and Cordelia went into the school the next day talking and laughing.  
  
They passed Xander and Willow, but Buffy didn't even look at them.  
  
Willow looked at them, but Xander snubbed his Girlfriend and his ex-friend.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia carried on to their class, and took their seats.  
  
Buffy felt bad for ignoring them, she didn't want to stoop down to their  
  
level, but why should she be the only to give after all it was them in the  
  
wrong?  
  
"Cordy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied the brunet while taking her books and pencil case from her  
  
bag, "Is everything okay with you and Xander?"  
  
"It will be, we argue all the time yet still seem to be okay. He'll get over  
  
it don't worry."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
++  
  
Willow looked at the two as they exchanged words from the door. She Missed  
  
Buffy's friendship already but she couldn't for get who it is that Buffy was  
  
dating. Willow felt it was wrong and couldn't go against it. She didn't want  
  
to hurt Buffy but she felt like there was no choice. Willow moved away from  
  
the doorframe and away from her friend forever.  
  
++  
  
Angelus paced his room in his fake apartment or 'home' as it had become after  
  
betraying his kind he couldn't return to the lair.  
  
He needed a kill, he'd promised Buffy he wouldn't but after all he was still  
  
evil and a demon.  
  
He felt trapped.  
  
As much as he loved Buffy he had a feeling his promise wouldn't be unbroken  
  
for very much longer.  
  
He stopped and looked at the door after someone had knocked on the other  
  
side.  
  
It was her he could tell; he could smell her and feel her in his skin.  
  
He opened it and gave way so her could enter.  
  
"I brought you this," Buffy told him and gave a brown paper bad two him.  
  
"Blood?" he asked but already knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"I am," he answered. " Buffy I know I promised you but, I'm a demon, my whole  
  
way of life is to kill. I don't know how long I'll  
  
be able to keep it."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "I know you're a demon, but you're a demon that  
  
can love. If that hasn't changed you then I don't know what would. I couldn't  
  
be with some one who kills." She paused. " I know you've killed in the past  
  
but it's just that, the past."  
  
"Buffy, I don't think I have a choice."  
  
"You do, you can eat animal blood, make sure you're never out and you wont  
  
have the reason."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, I don't want to talk about this, I know you and you have a  
  
very strong will."  
  
"Okay, so why did you come?"  
  
"Well I graduate in a week. And I've decided to leave Sunnydale."  
  
"Really?" he asked almost growling.  
  
+How could she, I give up everything for her and she just up and leaves. + He  
  
growled inwardly.  
  
"And I was hoping you'd come with me. Will you?"  
  
"Sure," he answered. "There's nothing keeping me here if you're gone."  
  
"Good then that's settled, now all we need to do is find somewhere to live."  
  
"Together?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Buffy came closer to him and kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away  
  
breathless.  
  
"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Just for being you," she replied.  
  
"Okay then," Angelus stopped and pulled her firmly to him and kissed her as  
  
before.  
  
++  
  
A small man with bad clothes and a hat, that made him look like he lived in  
  
the past stepped out from the shadows of the night and into a beam of  
  
moonlight. He thought aloud.  
  
+Pretence can be a wonderful thing; in this case it brought two lovers  
  
together. Sealed their fate as the saviours of the world. Darla created  
  
Angelus after misinterpreting an ancient text. It spoke of a Vampire that  
  
would change the way vampires lived. It was correct of course but Darla made  
  
him in hope to destroy world but she got it wrong, Angelus was made to save  
  
the world in the arms of the slayer, the demon was tamed and no threat.  
  
Pretence you gotta love it. +  
  
He shook his head and walked away, to where? We'll never know.  
  
The End 


End file.
